Something for Harry
by MaeSilverpaws1
Summary: For Harry Life Marches On. With all its normal, or as normal as Harry gets, ups and downs and side tracks. this is my tale of Harry and his friends as Life Marches On


Life Marches On

Chapter 1: Something for Harry

The faint ringing of the doorbell caused Harry to look up from the book he was reading. That's odd, he thought. No one ever comes to four Privet Drive at two o'clock in the afternoon. Aunt Petunia will be upset with unexpected company.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice shot up the staircase, "The door is for you! Boy, don't be rude and keep your company waiting!"

Harry jumped off his bed and allowed his book to close with a bang. His sudden movements, startled Hedwig, his owl, and caused her to hoot rather loudly. "Quiet Hedwig or Aunt Petunia won't let you go out tonight," Harry said, as he shut his door. Turning to head down the stairs Harry walked directly into his rather large cousin Dudley.

"Move Dudley." said Harry. "Your mum said the door is for me and I shouldn't keep my guests waiting."

"It can't be for you," said Dudley in his very slow way. "Mum must have been mistaken or playing a trick on you." Dudley squared his shoulders, puffed out his chest and stood his ground so that Harry couldn't get past.

"Oh come off it big D. Let me down there," Harry said, trying to dodge under one of Dudley's massive arms. Harry reached into the long pocket on the side of his jeans with a sly look on his face.

Dudley suddenly went white and began to scream like a girl, "Mum Harry's gonna do you-know-what!"

"Oh get a grip, Dudley," Harry said, removing his hand from his pocket, "I was only gonna give you a pound note to get out of my way."

"Mum! Harry's got his own money!" hollered Dudley.

"Yes, Dudsy, Mummy knows. Harry ran some errands for Mrs. Figg the other day and she insisted on paying him. Now let him down the stairs. His company is still on the stoop and the neighbors will start to talk if the door doesn't open again soon."

Harry smiled as he slipped past Dudley and raced down the stairs before Dudley decided to help him down with a push. Flinging open the door, Harry was very surprised to see two of his favorite people there. Ron Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, Harry's best mate and Ron's mum.

"Hello, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, a slightly mischievous grin on her face as she gave Harry a hug. "Would it be too much to ask if we could come in? The neighbors are starting to wonder what is going on, and I know how your aunt hates to appear out of the ordinary."

"Oh, yes, please," said Harry. "Won't you have a seat in the front room? Can I get you anything?"

"Well, actually I would like to speak with your aunt, if she isn't too busy," said Molly Weasley, in a very business-like manner.

"Er, yes ma'am, I'll get her for you," said Harry, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. In the almost 6 years he had known the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley had never spoken to his relatices. Something terrible must be about to happen. Fearing other odd happenings like snow in July Harry quickly peaked out the window as he passed the front entryway. Nope no snow and the date, he checked his watch, was still July 30th.

"Aunt Petunia, Mrs. Weasley would like to speak with you. She and Ron are in the front room. Should I bring some tea in?"

"Oh whatever for," said his Aunt as she pushed past Harry. "That woman won't be in my house for very long, I can tell you that much."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley," said Aunt Petunia in a sickly sweet voice, "You should have told me who you were at the door. Vernon and I have wanted to thank you for taking such an interest with Harry but we had no way of doing so since your type do not have telephones. What is the pleasure that brings you to our home?"

"Well, Arthur and I consider Harry one of our children. He is such a nice boy," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, I am sure that Harry has filled you in on all the happenings in our world." Mrs. Weasley looked up just as Aunt Petunia turned a very peculiar shade of gray and sat down heavily on the chair across from Mrs. Weasley.

"Why, no, he hasn't. We don't talk about that here in my house," she said. "What has he done wrong now?"

"Oh, nothing wrong at all, Petunia," said Mrs. Weasley. "As a matter a fact, he has done some things wonderfully right. I am sure you would be very proud of him if you...oh never mind." Molly said wearily " I have a letter here from Albus, Professor Dumbledore, for you and your husband. Ron, Harry, would you please run up to Harry's room and start packing?"

Ron jumped up and headed for the stairs. "Come on, Harry!" he said, with a huge grin.

Harry stood and gave his Aunt and Mrs. Weasley a confused look.

"It's alright, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley reassuringly. "Your aunt and I have a lot to talk about. Ron will explain it all when you get upstairs."

Harry followed Ron up the stairs with Dudley on their heels.

"How dare that... that... that woman order you around in MY house!" said Dudley, with an indignant air, "Who does she think she is anyway?"

"She happens to be MY Mum," said Ron, pulling himself up to his full 6 feet 4 inch height. Harry being only 5 foot 11 inches suddenly felt very small. Ron had shot up in height again over the summer and had broadened across his chest, as well. Ron turned to Harry and said "This is your room, right?"

Harry nodded and turned to go in but stood with his mouth wide open as Dudley yelled "Mum! There are people in Harry's room!"

He was right. Standing among the boxes scattered all over his floor were the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Why, hello, Harry," said Fred, cheerily.

"Taffy, Dursley?" asked George, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Arrrrrrrgh!" screamed Dudley, as he pushed past Harry and scrambled to his own room.

"Gee I wonder what was wrong with him," said Fred.

"I was only trying to be friendly," said George. Both the twins broke down into fits of giggles.

"What," gulped Harry, "are you all doing here?" He asked sitting down heavily on his desk chair.

"You're going to come live with us," said Ron.

"Huh?" Harry looked at Ron, very confused.

"What our little Ronny-kins is trying to say," said George, "is that Mum and Dad have been talking with Dumbledore for weeks now, and they have persuaded him to let you come live with Mum, Dad, Ron and Ginny. Percy moved out and lives close to The Ministry Office now and Fred and I have our own place in Hogsmeade, so the house has the room. It took a lot of talking but Dumbledore finally gave in, I think it is because you will be seventeen soon and Dumbledore really can't make you stay here anymore."

Harry looked very confused and glanced from Ron to George to Fred, "He can't? You mean tomorrow I could leave? Forever?"

"Well yes", said George," you can be on your own legally at seventeen. It's not a very good idea, mind you, but the authorities couldn't make you go back either. And not being done with Hogwarts yet, how would you keep your flat anyway? Mum has a letter explaining everything to your aunt and uncle. So, come on! Help us pack up your stuff."

Harry just sat there and grinned. He was leaving number four Privet Drive and it looked like he would never have to come back unless he wanted to! "My trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs. I'll get it."

"Oh let us." Said George "We can do magic out of school now, you know, and can just float it up the stairs."

"No magic allowed in this house, George," said Harry.

"OK," George said, as he and his brother trooped down the stairs in search of Harry's school trunk.

"Ron?" Harry inquired, placing some of his clothes into a box. "What is this all about?"

"Just like George and Fred said, Mum and Dad have been telling Dumbledore for years that you need a family, a real family, our family actually. They have spoken with him on and off for most of the summer and finally somehow convinced him that we would be the perfect family for you. George is probably right though. When you turn 17 you can legally move out after all and even Dumbledore couldn't make you stay here anymore if you really didn't want to. I guess with You- Know-Who back and all he must have figured you were safer with us then on your own. And after a lot of conditions, Dumbledore agreed. The biggest thing is, we can't apparate within a half mile of the house. But, besides that, there are no big changes. Now, Dad gets to drive his car to town and park at the train depot and apparate from there to work. He gets a kick out of cause its so muggle like, you know."

"Harry!" called Aunt Petunia's shrill voice from the front room. "Come down here this instant, boy!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. Coming," answered Harry.

Harry stood in front of his Aunt and his best friend's mum. Two women he never expected to have meet, let alone be in the same room together.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Well, it seems that Dumbledore has decided that the Weasleys house is a better place for you to be then your home here, even though this place has been safe enough for the last 16 years. You will be living with these people now. I do not wish to receive bad reports from them. You will do as you are told and not be a lazy boy. Do you understand me?" Turning to Mrs. Weasley she added, "Don't be soft on him just because he is that 'The Boy Who Lived' chap"

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at his aunt. "Yes, Harry, I know who and what you are. I may not approve but...." she stood suddenly, engulfing Harry in a quick hug and then walked out of the room.

Stopping at the doorway she turned back around and said, "Please, have all of your belongings out before your Uncle gets home. You know how he gets around those people."

"I'm really going to go live with you?" asked Harry, looking at Mrs. Weasley. "Honest?"

"Yes, you are my dear" Mrs. Weasley said as she placed her arm around Harry's shoulders. "Now, where is your room? I am sure that George and Fred need supervising by now."

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley as he showed her the way to his old room.

The five of them had Harry's belongings packed up in no time and they were all out of four Privet Drive and on the way to the Burrow a full half hour before Mr. Dursley was due home from work. Fred, George and most of Harry's belongings apperated to The Burrows while Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Harry drove Mr. Weasley's car.

Dinner that evening at the Burrow was a chaotic, wonderful experience. All of the Weasley's were there, Bill, Charlie, Charlie's new wife Anna, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and the Weasley parents. Even Hermione and Neville came to celebrate. Hermione and Neville would be staying the next night, too, since it was Harry's 17th birthday the next day.

Long after everyone had gone to sleep, Harry lay on his bed in Ron's room and listened to the old house settle and to the family clock tick. That clock had always intrigued Harry. It wasn't a regular clock. It didn't tell time; it told where family members were. Every Weasley family member had his or her own hand. The clock said things like Hogwarts, work, traveling, home, impending danger and a few other things that Harry couldn't remember. Harry lay there wondering if his parents' house had had such a clock. Harry fell asleep thinking about that clock.

"Wake up, Harry!" said Ginny, jumping onto his bed. "It's time to get up, silly."

Harry opened his eyes to see the beautiful face of Ginny Weasley, the only girl in the Weasley clan. Her bright, red hair was still tousled from her night's sleep. Harry smiled and reached for his glasses. Only one more year of glasses, he thought, and then I can get my sight fixed magically.

"Morning Gin!" he said.

"Morning, Birthday guy." said Ginny, kissing Harry on the cheek. Ginny quickly pulled away and turned almost as red as her hair. "You have to hurry and come down stairs before Dad has to go to work. Come on get up."

Ginny grabbed the sheet from Harry's bed and started toward the door.

"Hey! Give me that!" yelled Harry as he scrambled for the covers.

Five minutes later Harry bounded down the stairs. Mr. Weasley was at the table with his eggs, toast and coffee, but unlike Harry's Uncle Vernon, he was not hiding behind his paper and giving grunt type answers to his wife. They were actually talking and laughing with each other. Harry was smiling from ear to ear as he strolled into the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" Harry said as he headed towards Mrs. Weasley. "Anything I can help with?"

"Oh, not today, dear." said Mrs. Weasley kindly. "Today is your day, so, as with any other Weasley, helping is not required."

Harry sat at the table wondering if he looked like he could burst from happiness.

Once Hermione, Neville, Ron and Ginny had all sat at the table Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and said, "May I have everyone's attention, please? This coming Saturday we will all be heading to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Neville, I have already spoken with you Grandmother and she has agreed to meet us there so you all may shop together. And of course Hermione we will be meeting you and your parents like normal."

Neville smiled almost as widely as Harry.

"But, before I head off to work, I wanted to show you all something. Mr. Weasley pointed at the family clock. An extra hand had been added! Harry felt his eyes start to prickle. The new hand said Harry J. Potter.

"Since we have a new member of the family, your Mum and I have decided that we needed a new hand on the family clock. Harry, I hope you don't mind us doing this? You also have a big decision to make. Since you are family now, I personally think that Mr. and Mrs. are too formal a title to be used. If you would like, you may call us Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur. Molly and I have talked it over with Professor Lupin and Sirius they both think your parents would approve of those titles. No rush on this, son. Whatever and whenever you feel comfortable."

Harry looked around the table at his family. Yes, his family, not a group of people that were forced to take him in and have to deal with him. Harry remembered the hug Mrs. Weasley had given him after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, how Mr. Weasley had tried to talk with him when Sirius had escaped from wizarding prison and everyone thought Sirius was after Harry to hurt him. Harry smiled as he remembered his one and only howler that had come from Mrs. Weasley after Harry and Ron had driven Mr. Weasley's flying car to school instead of taking the Hogwarts express and how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley always remembered him at Christmas with a present.

"Since my first Christmas at Hogwarts, I have thought of you all here as my family." Harry looked around at everyone at the table. "If you would allow it, I would be honored to call you Mum and Dad."

Harry lifted his glasses to wipe his eyes. This was the best birthday he could remember. Yes, even better then his 11th birthday when Hagrid told him he was a wizard and rescued him from the Dursley's. He had an honest to goodness family now.

Mrs. Weasley leaned down from behind him and gave him a hug. "I would be proud to have you call me Mum, Harry. You are a good boy." She kissed the top of his head and then quickly turned to get breakfast together.

Harry smiled. He had a family and his own hand on the Weasley family clock. Life was good. Life goes on.

Chapter 2 Something For Harry

Harry had only been at the Weasley's for a month but he was amazed at how calm and free he felt. Worrying about having to go back to Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's had been such a heavy weight on his shoulders. Harry suddenly felt like the weight of the world had been removed from his.

But the best part of Harry's new life, as far as Harry was concerned, was the beginning of the day. No rude pounding on the door, no sharp piercing voice telling him "Get up boy!" Just the wonderful smells of breakfast, wafting up the crooked stairwell to Harry and Ron's room and the best part of his day was to come down the stair to hear. "Good morning dear", and being able to respond. "Morning Mum, Morning Dad." Just being able to do that simple little normal family thing made Harry's throat choke up a little everyday.

Today was not a normal calm day in the Weasley household though. Today was the first day of school. Trunks packed into the boot of the car, pets caught and breakfast eaten very quickly so that the resident students could catch the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 3/4.

"My" sighed Mrs. Weasley as she sank into the front seat of the borrowed Ministry's car. "It's so much easier with only three of you going instead of 5 or 6. Now you three," she said turning to gaze at the three teens in the back seat," I know your intentions are always good but please try to have a normal year this year. No saving the world this term, understand? Hopefully you three will be able to concentrate on your studies and not the problems that the adults should be concerned about. It shouldn't matter who you are a child should lead a child's life."

"And besides," added Mr. Weasley from the driver's seat, 'it was hard enough on us when it was just two of our children but now that it's officially three I swear you all end up in trouble I mean in an adventure this year and it will about kill your mother and I."

"Now Mum, Daddy" started Ginny "It's not like Harry tries to get mixed up in these things. They just seem to happen to us I mean him." Ginny gave a half hearted shoulder shove to Harry who was sitting next to her between Ron and herself.

"Oh I know dear," said Mrs. Weasley "but it is enough to give a mother gray hair. Harry gave me enough gray hairs before he was officially mine I don't know what I'll do now that it's legal."

"Here we are" said Arthur Wesley "Let's go find a trolley and unload the boot." The two boys hopped out of the car and sprinted across the car park to grab a trolley. Once they were finished, Mr. Weasley turned to his wife. "Come along dear. If we are lucky we can get to that nice little restaurant you wanted to try out before the lunch crowd."

"But Arthur dear," said Mrs. Weasley shouldn't we walk the children to the platform?"

"Molly they are 17 and 16 yrs old now I think they can find the platform on their own. Am I not right, everyone?"

"Yes, Dad" the three said in unison

"Oh and boys," Mr. Weasley added as he tried to entice Molly back into the car," you two take care of Ginny."

"Yes, sir" the two boys said.

"Daddy I'm not a little girl anymore!" Said Ginny

"Exactly" called Arthur as he pulled the car from it's parking spot and grinned at his youngest child. Ginny quickly turned the color of her flaming red hair.

Hermione was already waiting for the trio as they entered the platform.

"Hurry up you three!" She shouted over the hustle and bustle on Platform 9 3/4. "If you three don't hurry the train will leave without you."

"Oh such the pity" drawled a deep voice from behind Hermione, "Leaving Potter and his new family behind would be such a loss for the school this yr." continued the voice. Hermione turned and stared in amazement. Draco Malfloy stood in front of her. At yrs end last term Hermione could look Draco in the eyes but now she stared squarely into his chin. A chin with a small nicely manicured goatee attached to it. "What's the matter Granger?" drawled the voice attached to the chin. "Forget how to speak?"

"Oh no not at all, "stuttered Hermione, "It's just that you have grown over the summer. And it surprised me" she said haltingly.

"Well, yes, Mother did say I was going to be quite the ladies man this year. I'll save you a dance at the Yule Ball this yr. Granger." Draco said as he swaggered away towards his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.

"What" said Ron sounding very annoyed "Did Malfloy want?"

"Oh nothing." said Hermione with a perplexed look still on her face, "Just wanted to start the year. off early I guess. He usually does not start harassing us until we get on the train. Hey I just thought of something"

Hermione said with a grin "This year in transformations we get to learn how to turn people into animals. Wonder if Malfloy feels like another bounce around the Great Hall?"

"Practice yes. Do no." said a voice from behind the four friends.

"Oh Professor Snape," said Hermione turning beet red," I didn't realize you were behind us. Are you taking the train this year?"

"No Granger, but due to the fact that Hogwarts is the school of a certain student Professor Dumbledore felt that the staffs' presence should be seen and felt here at the platform. Now run along I would hate for Potter and Weasley to be left off the train again another year, I am sure there is no convenient mode of transportation handy for them to steal I mean borrow." All four scurried onto the train and quickly found an empty compartment.

As Harry stepped off the train in Hogsmeade, he heard a familiar deep voice "First yrs over here. All first years come this way please."

While turning to wave at Hagrid someone ran squarely into Harry's back. "Oh sorry sir," squeaked a very small 1st yr. "I didn't mean to run it to you. I'm Mouse Crowley by the way. Actually it's Alfred but 'cause I'm so small and squeaky I'm called Mouse." Mouse extended his hand to Harry.

"Nice to meet you Mouse, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Mouse's eyes became wide and his jaw dropped open. "WOW, the Hermione Granger, you are the smartest witch to hit Hogwarts in probably forever."

Harry stood back he was used to that reaction on his behalf not on his friend's. "Yes, that's me," said Hermione, "Now you go tell Hagrid you are a personal friend of mine and I said to keep an eye on you."

"Yes, ma'am" said Mouse scurrying away.

Hermione laughed at the look on Harry's face. Hooking her arm into his she started to drag him towards the horseless carriages. "Looks like our poor little Harry just got a blow to his ego, huh Ron?" she said with a big grin.

The Great Hall was as spectacular as ever. The thousands of candles illuminated the room as the sorting hat sat center stage waiting for it's yearly exercise. The first yrs filed in looking scared and wide eyed as the sorting began. One, Crowley, Alfred Mouse became a Gryffindor and squeezed into a seat next to Hermione. In short, order all 1st yrs were sorted and in true Dumbledore fashion, the feast began.

Suddenly two eagle owls appeared at the windows at the top of the Great Hall's ceiling. One owl dived towards the Gryffindor table as the other dropped towards the staff table. Both birds dropped their envelopes and with a great flap of their wings each were off again out the open window.

Harry looked down to see Mouse crawling out from under the table and to find a parchment envelope poking out of his potatoes.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione before opening the letter. All that was on the parchment was the Death Eaters insignia. A hand touched Harry's shoulder and he looked up into the troubled eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "Harry, Ron, Hermione I believe you should all come with me please." He said in a quiet but kindly tone. "As you may have guessed something of great importance has just come to my attention."

Prof. Dumbledore nodded to the staff table as he passed and three people rose to follow them. Harry paid no attention to who it was as he followed Dumbledore's flowing purple robes into the room behind the staff table. "Sit down everyone, please" said Dumbledore as he gestured towards the chairs that were about the room. "Now Harry would you kindly show the rest of the people here what your letter says."

Harry held up his letter and was surprised to see Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Professor Snape all sitting in chairs about the room. All three of the men sat back in shock.

"My letter" began Dumbledore" is a little more informative then yours Harry. It seems that. I am sorry there is no nice way of saying this. It seems that your Aunt, Uncle and cousin all have been killed in an accident. They were taking your cousin to his new school in Ireland and there seemed to have been a bombing.. According to my letter, it was made to look as if your family had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just a family sitting in an outside cafe having lunch when a bombing occurred. My letter was to inform me that this was no accident. Didn't your cousin win a scholarship to this school recently for his boxing abilities, Harry? I'm afraid now it may have been a set up from Voldermort's forces. "

Dumbledore turned troubled eyes toward Harry, Ron and Hermione. "W-were others hurt as well Professor?" asked Harry in a shaky voice "I'm afraid so Harry. All that were dining at that time were killed. Would you like to read the letter?"

Harry shook his head then looked around at the people in the room. Even though he never cared for the Durselys, he had never wished anything like this on them and of course, it was his fault since they were his family. "What about Mum and Dad?" asked Harry quickly." Voldemort tried to hurt me though my family. "Arthur and Molly Weasley are OK aren't they?" Ron made a small sound of concern and Hermione squeaked.

"Good thinking Harry" said Dumbledore "I'll have someone check on the Weasley's immediately "Remus would you please? You have time since your Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes will not start until tomorrow."

"Immediately Headmaster." said Prof. Lupin as he headed for the door. Harry smiled at Sirius "well at least you and Remus are OK Sirius," he said "I mean you have only had your name cleared for a few months now You deserve to have a life now."

"Thanks Harry," he said coming over to place his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ahem" said Prof. Snape. "Something you wish me to check on Headmaster? If not I will be going back to the Great Hall."

"Yes, please Prof. please check with your contacts about this, ummm, incident and let us know what you find out." said Dumbledore looking Prof. Snape squarely in the eyes.

"Of course, Headmaster, right away, Sir." Professor Snape turned and with a flip of his robes left the room.

"Would you care to finish your feast in here?" Inquired Dumbledore of Harry, Ron and Hermione "Or would you rather go back out to the Great Hall I do have a few announcements to make"

"If the others don't mind , sir, I think I would like to go back out to the Great Hall I'm really not that hungry anymore but ......"Harry's voice trailed off.

"Of course Harry and if you need anything tonight to help you sleep please go so Madame Pomfrey. I will, of course, leave word with Mr. Filch and the other staff members that you might be heading that way later this evening"

A week later while sitting in Prof. Sprout's class someone knocked on the door and then peaked in. "Sorry to disturb ye Professor." Said the booming but kindly voice of Hagrid "but Professor Dumbledore wishes to see 'arry, 'ermione, and Ron."

"Of course Hagrid" said Professor Sprout looking up from the plant she was examining. "You three go. I will send your assignments along with Mr. Longbottom." "Yes, ma'am" the three chimed together.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all turned toward the main school building. "Naw, he aint up there" said Hagrid "he's down in his house in Hogsmeade. Seems some muggle came to visit 'arry. And this is where Dumbledore always meets unexpected muggles. You best take off your robes though. You all got muggle clothes on undernether there don't ye?" Hagrid asked turning a soft shade of pink under his bushy beard.

"Yes, I know I do," said Hermione removing her robes and placing them in her school bag. Harry and Ron both did the same. Fifteen minutes later Hagrid escorted the three into a house that was down a side street that Harry had never noticed before. The house was very neat inside and looked almost identical to Mrs. Figg's house. Albus Dumbledore dressed in a turtle neck corduroy trousers and a tweed jacket was seated on the couch while a gentleman in a dark suit was seated across the small room sipping tea.

"Aw here you are children." said Dumbledore "No problem finding them then Hagrid?"

No sir professor sir" said Hagrid. "Well I'll be going now then sir." Hagrid turned and left the room.

"Now Mr. Anderssen this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Children this is Mr. Anderssen, he is in charge of your aunt and uncle's estate Harry."

Harry turned to look at his friends. "Estate?" he mouthed and shrugged.

Mr. Anderssen rose and extended his hand to each. "Well, if you don't mind I would like to get right down to business here." He said clicking open his briefcase. "I will need you to sign a few papers Harry. It seems that if something were to happen to the complete Dursley family then everything was to go to you, Harry. If you sign these few papers then the house and your aunt and uncles holdings will become yours."

"What about Aunt Marge?" asked Harry in a shocked voice. "I thought she was the person who they left everything too. And I really don't want the house sir."

"Yes, well Ms. Dursley has refused anything to do with this she keeps mumbling about tainted by magic and no good. Ms. Durselys seems a bit distracted it seems. Well, then "said Mr. Anderssen after Harry had signed the papers. "Now Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, isn't it, if you could just sign here as the witnesses, please. It seems, Mr. Potter, you now have half ownership of Grunnings Drills, the house on Privet Drive and all of your aunt and uncles assets that are in the bank. If you wish to sell the house I am sure I can make those arrangements for you. Once you graduate from school here Harry and Grunnings keeps up as they are now you may never have to have a real job. I am sorry for your loss. I must be going though." Mr. Anderssen rose but then added "if you would like to have me continue on retainer I will gladly do so. Again I'm sorry for your loss Harry but I must take this call." Mr. Anderssen removed his cell phone from his jacket pocket and Harry swore he heard the lawyer say. "Good day Mr. Wizard."

"No that will not be necessary, Mr. Anderssen, but thank you for the offer. Harry has some one on retainer through his parents' affairs. But again thank you very much." Professor Dumbledore escorted Mr. Anderssen to the door. "have a good day and I hope you catch that white rabbit, sir."

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat back on the couch and looked at each other very much confused. "Professor" said Hermione when Prof. Dumbledore had returned to the room "How did Mr. Anderssen get here?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "Don't worry dear he will remember going to a small private boarding school just north of London and will not remember any magic if he happened to see any on his way to the house. But remember children as in our world in the muggle world there are rules. But rules are meant to be bent. Would anyone like tea?" With a flick of his wand a tea setting for 4 appeared on the table in front of the couch.

Asked Dumbledore and with a wave a pot of tea and four tea cups appeared on the coffee table in front of the couch..

Top of Form


End file.
